


To Be With Him

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of fighting and weeks of somehow getting along, but still teasing each other a lot, Raph and Aurelia finally become a couple. (Teasing is a sign of affection, right? ;) ) But being in a relationship with one of the four brothers is more difficult than Aurelia thought – especially when it comes to spending some time alone with your beloved. So, when the two of them are given the opportunity they just jump at it.</p>
<p>This story takes place after the Turtles’ eighteenth mutation day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be With Him

While it was total fun to be friends with four ninja turtles, being in a relationship with one of them was quite complicated. And Aurelia had to learn this the hard way.  
The problem was not that she and Raph now got into fights more easily (either the opposite since the ways of shutting him up – in other words kissing him – got way more fun now), but it was just very, very difficult to spend some time alone with him. Plus, they had promised not to act as a couple on patrols or missions which really abbreviated their couple-time to nearly nothing.  
The first two months this was okay for Aurelia since she had promised Splinter to wait till the brothers' eighteenth mutation day to take her relationship with Raph further. The mutant turtle didn't know about that promise, so having nearly no time alone made things less _dangerous_. But mutation day had been a week ago, and now the whole situation really vexed Aurelia. Except for kissing they hadn't done anything and even kissing was not that easy when there was a very curious young turtle-brother to watch your every move.  
And this day was no exception. Raph and Aurelia had at least managed to sneak away from the others and were now in Raph's room, sitting on the bed and making out, but not for long.  
Just moments later Mikey burst in.  
"Raph, can I borrow one of your comic books?" he asked and without looking at the couple, who jumped apart, he searched through Raph's comic book collection.  
Raph was about to yell at his brother when Donnie entered the room as well.  
"Sorry, you two!" he apologized. "He escaped from me."  
Raph just growled.  
"Come on, Mikey, let's go," Donnie said to his younger brother.  
"But I have to pick a comic book first!"  
"Take all of them!" Raph burst out. "And now leave!"  
But the second he said that Leo poked his head in Raph's room.  
"Ah, there you are, Donnie!" he said. "Could you please explain to me one more time how I program the video recorder for tonight's Space Heroes' episode?"  
"Okay, first you…," Donnie started, but was interrupted by Raph.  
"Get out! All of you!" the hothead shouted.  
His brothers looked at him for a few seconds, blinking a couple of times, and then turned to leave.  
Raph watched them go with an angry look on his face, and when they had left his room he turned back to Aurelia.  
"Where were we?" he asked with a smile.  
Aurelia smiled back at him and leaned in a bit closer, but before their lips could meet, Mikey poked his head in Raph's room again.  
"You comin', Aurelia?" he asked. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly closed the door as Raph threw a pillow at him.  
They could hear Mikey talk to his brothers through the closed door. "What? He said all of us."  
"He didn't mean Aurelia," Donnie clarified.  
"Why not? Isn't she one of us?"  
And then – finally! – departing footsteps could be heard.  
Raph was still glaring at the closed door, but Aurelia couldn't resist and giggled.  
She placed a hand on Raph's shoulder.  
"Relax, Raph", she said. "They are gone."  
"You sure about that one?" he asked cautiously. "They tend to come back."  
Aurelia giggled again. "Nah, I think they're gone."  
"Okay." Raph returned the smile and then pulled her closer, but the moment he did that the annoying beeping of an alarm clock was heard.  
Aurelia sighed, pulling out her mobile phone from the pocket of her leather jacket and turning off the alarm. "That's the alarm to remind me that it's time to go to work," she explained.  
Raph twisted his mouth. "And you have to leave right now?"  
"Sorry!" Aurelia said and leaned in to give him a good-bye-peck on the mouth. But Raph placed both hands on her shoulders, pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Aurelia gave in, kissing him back more passionately when suddenly that annoying alarm clock-noise set off again.  
Aurelia pulled back, sighing again. "And that's the alarm to remind me that I have to get going NOW."

Moments later Aurelia sprinted through the living room in the direction of the exit.  
"Later, guys!" she called to Leo, Donnie and Mikey who sat in front of the TV and jumped over the turnstiles.  
Raph entered the living room right behind her, sat on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest, looking very, very angry.  
"Aurelia was in quite a hurry," Leo announced.  
"Yeah, she's running late for work."  
Donnie chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" Raph asked.  
"Nothing," Donnie answered. "I just thought that must be kind of frustrating."  
He quickly ducked as Raph tossed one of the sofa cushions at him and instead of Donnie the cushion hit the TV.  
"I think your aim is changing for the worse. Must be a consequence of all that frustration," Donnie laughed.  
This time the cushion hit him right in the face.

When Aurelia came back to the lair that evening she already wore her battle outfit and weapons since it was time for practice. The turtles and April were at the dojo already, together with Splinter, and when Aurelia entered she just nodded to them and took her place in the back of the dojo because she preferred to train by herself. Well, except when she was asked to serve as a sparring-partner but that didn't happen this evening.  
After training she waited in the hall for Raph who – as always – left the dojo last.  
"Hey there!" she greeted him with a smile.  
"Hey!" Raph returned the smile and stepped up to her.  
Aurelia placed her hands on his shoulders and Raph rested his on her hips, but as Aurelia leaned in closer to kiss him he frowned.  
Aurelia gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong?"  
In that moment Donnie could be heard, calling for his brothers. "Guys! An alarm went off! There's something going on in the city! Hurry!"  
"That," Raph sighed and let go of Aurelia.  
Aurelia gave him an encouraging smile, although deep inside herself she was kind of annoyed as well.  
Then the couple went to join the others.

The fight was tough, but in the end they defeated their enemies.  
So the four turtle brothers and Aurelia were gathered on a roof-top, Aurelia, Raph, Donnie and Mikey standing in a line while Leo was pacing up and down in front of them, making one of his speeches.  
Mikey slumped to the ground, when Leo explained for the fifth time that they had to make sure to stay quiet when they approached an enemy.  
Donnie countered this and said that they were ninjas, and pretty soon the two of them argued about whether being a ninja predestined them to stay quiet or not. Mikey pulled out his T-phone and started playing a computer game on it.  
Aurelia choked down a sigh, but then realized that the others all were distracted. She smiled, nudged Raph and nodded towards the next building.  
Raph looked from Aurelia to his brothers, then back to Aurelia and nodded in agreement.  
They both turned to the others again, making sure they were still distracted. Then they took a step backwards to the roof-edge, then another step and then jumped off the roof-top.  
"For the hundredth time, we got it!" Donnie stated. "Ninjas are quiet. You don't have to tell us that on every single mission!"  
"Fine, then next time at least _try_ to stay quiet, okay?"  
Donnie just growled.  
"Okay, we are done here. Let's head back to the lair."  
Leo looked at the other members of his team and was surprised to only see Mikey sitting there on the ground.  
"Where's Raph?" he asked.  
"And where's Aurelia?" Donnie added.  
And then it hit both of them and they shared a knowing smile.  
Mikey on the other hand jumped to his feet.  
"They got kidnapped!" he called out. "We gotta save them!"  
"Mikey, I'm pretty sure they are fine," Leo said.  
"Dude, maybe that's exactly what the kidnappers want us to think!"  
Leo sighed and turned to leave, Donnie right behind him.  
"Guys, where are you going? How can you stay so calm?" Mikey called after them. "We have to find them! Guys? Guys?!"

"I can't believe we made it!" Aurelia laughed as she and Raph arrived at the roof-deck of her apartment. "I thought Mikey would be after us after a few minutes."  
She kneeled down in front of the glass door and moved the big plant top aside under which she hid her keys.  
"Oh, come on!" Raph replied with a smirk. "A kazza and a ninja? Who'd be able to follow us if we don't want him to?"  
"Well, Mikey tends to do so", Aurelia said as she unlocked the door, then looked over her shoulder peering the surrounding buildings and gasped.  
Raph's eyes gaped in horror as he turned around to check on what Aurelia had spotted and saw… nothing.  
Aurelia giggled. "Just kidding, Raph!"  
The mutant turtle turned back to her and twisted his mouth. "That was unfair!"  
Aurelia giggled again. "Sorry, couldn't resist", she said as she opened the door and went inside. She drew her axes and placed them on a nearby sideboard.  
Raph followed her, closed the door behind him and looked over to Aurelia who was now leaning against the sideboard, smiling at him. The turtle went over to her and pulled her in his arms. Aurelia put her arms around his neck and leaned in closer to kiss him, but Raph moved his head so that whatever Aurelia did she just couldn't touch his lips with hers.  
"Now THAT is unfair", she said angrily.  
Raph smirked. "You are the one who started this."  
"Oh, I haven't even started yet", the girl said in a low voice as she tightened the grip on his neck to make sure he couldn't move away this time and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
When she broke the kiss to catch her breath again Raph moaned in protest which made her smirk again.  
"Oh, almost forgot," she said as she took her arms from his neck and pulled out her mobile phone. "Need to turn this off," she explained and did just that before she placed her phone on the sideboard.  
"Good idea," Raph stated. "I need to call Leo anyway to tell him to take care of Spike tonight."  
"You don't have to," Aurelia explained. "I texted Leo when we were on our way here."  
"You planned this, didn't you?" Raph asked with a smirk.  
"Oh, I just jumped at the opportunity." Aurelia smiled.  
"Anyways, I'll call Leo, just in case," the mutant turtle said, let go of Aurelia and grabbed for his T-phone which – he now realized – was gone.  
"Looking for this?" Aurelia asked and waved Raph's T-phone.  
"How did you…?" Raph asked.  
"Oh, a girl never gives away her secrets." Aurelia winked at him, then pushed a few buttons on the T-phone. "Oops, I think I _accidently_ turned it off." And with that she placed the T-phone on the sideboard next to her phone.  
Raph smirked. "Come here."  
He wrapped his arms around Aurelia's waist again and pulled her into a demanding kiss.  
Aurelia placed her hands on his chest as she kissed him back just as demanding. Then she let her left hand slide down his right arm until it reached his elbow pad while her other hand caressed the back of his neck. She fiddled about the leather straps of the pad, but then realized she'd need both her hands to pull it off. So she moved her right hand to the pad as well. Raph untangled his arms around her waist so she could pull off the pad, and moments later the right elbow pad fell to the floor, closely followed by the left one. Raph moved his hands to the back of Aurelia's head to remove her hair tie. He broke their kissing for a few moments to look at her, playfully running his fingers through her now loose hair. He loved when the brown strands softly framed her face. And knowing that he was one of the few people who were allowed to see her with her hair loose made this sight even more beautiful to him.  
Then his hands moved to her face, cupping it, his thumbs stroking her cheeks before he leaned in closer to kiss her, but this time gently, almost cautiously. Aurelia responded, her hands resting on his shoulders again.  
The kiss slowly grew deeper, and Raph moved his hands to Aurelia's arms to remove her forearm protectors, then he pulled off her gloves. Aurelia let him have his way and then moved her now bare hands back to his shoulders, let her fingertips run to the back of his neck.  
Raph moved his hands to Aurelia's sides and tried to undo her harness. It turned out to be more difficult than he thought.  
Aurelia broke the kiss and smiled at him.  
"The harness is tricky," she explained. "Let me help."  
And with that she loosened the laced fastening and even if she was used to it, it took some time.  
Raph just didn't want to stand there and do nothing, so he let go of Aurelia, leaned against the sofa and removed the bandages of his feet which took quite some time as well.  
Just when he was finished he heard something thud to the floor and when he looked up saw that Aurelia had finally managed to take off her harness and the attached shoulder protectors.  
"Wow, that took you forever," he said teasingly.  
"As it did you," Aurelia answered and stuck out her tongue at him as she slipped out of her boots, pulled off her knee protectors and stepped up to him.  
She just stood there in front of him, looking him deeply in the eyes. He held her gaze, but moved his hand to the collar of her overall and unzipped it. He slid the black fabric from her shoulders, her arms and further down her body. Aurelia lifted her right foot so he could pull down the fabric completely, and when he was done put down her foot again and did the same with her left foot, all without breaking their gaze.  
Then the young woman unbuckled her lover's belt and let it fall to the floor along with his weapons. After that she pulled off his knee protectors and unwrapped the bandages around his knees. Raph slowly lifted his hands to her back to undo her bra, but Aurelia moved her hands to her back, too.  
"Better let me," she said. "Another tricky piece of clothing." She smiled, opened her bra and dropped it to the floor.  
"But that time you were pretty…" Raph paused for a moment as he could finally look away from her hypnotizing gaze and set eyes on her breasts. He gasped for air. "…fast," he finished the sentence.  
Aurelia smiled. She grabbed his right hand and unrolled the athletic tape from around his fingers, tossed it to the ground and did the same with his left hand. After that she wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him.  
His hands moved to her hips to pull her even closer and deepen the kiss, but suddenly Aurelia broke their kiss, slid her hands down his arms and slowly pushed his hands from her hips. Raph looked at her in surprise, but Aurelia returned his look with a smile, taking his hands into hers and stepping backwards, leading him along as she headed for her bedroom.  
And there they were now, facing each other, both wearing one last piece of fabric – Aurelia her panties, Raph his mask.  
Aurelia could literally feel how Raph's green eyes examined every inch of her body and it made her skin tingle.  
Raph took a step forward to bridge that gap between them and drew her close. Aurelia slowly reached for his mask, not sure if he would allow her to take it off, but he just nodded and so she pulled it away. Her fingers caressed his face.  
"I just realized I haven't seen you without your mask before," she whispered.  
"So?" he asked in a low voice.  
"I love your face," Aurelia answered. "With or without the mask."  
And with this she kissed him. Raph kissed back as his hands moved to her hips again, grabbing her panties and slowly pulling them down until that last piece of cloth fell to the ground too.  
His hands moved up her back, caressing the smooth skin. He could hear how Aurelia's breath quickened which made his heartbeat speed up as well. As he reached her shoulder blades, he let his hands slide down the sides of her body until they rested on her hips again.  
Now it was Aurelia's turn to moan in protest as Raph broke the kiss and looked at her with serious eyes.  
"You know I'm not really known for being very gentle, so if I hurt you, just tell me to stop", he said.  
Aurelia moved her hands to his face, stroking his cheeks.  
"Okay," she answered, her voice no more than a whisper as she bent down her head to place her lips on his, playfully running her tongue along his bottom lip until he slightly opened his mouth and responded her kiss.  
Aurelia wrapped her arms around her lover, slowly moved backwards and climbed the bed, pulling Raph with her, as she let herself drop onto the sheets.  
She could feel Raph tremble, slightly though, but still noticeable to her. She broke the kiss and looked at him with a concerned look in her eyes.  
"Nervous?" she asked.  
"No…I mean…" Raph took a deep breath. "Yeah."  
"Me too," Aurelia answered.  
The mutant looked at her. "But you are no virgin."  
"True, but this counts as a first time as well", she explained.  
"Oh." He looked the other way. "I see."  
Aurelia raised an eyebrow, then it hit her.  
"No, that's not what I meant", she said as she moved a hand to his cheek and turned his head so he had to meet her look "This is my first time in a relationship, the first time I do it with someone I love. It's not about what you are." She looked him deeply in the eyes. "It's all about who you are."  
He looked at her for a few moments, then moved his head a bit closer to her and whispered, "I love you, Aurelia."  
"I love you too, Raphael," Aurelia answered, her voice scarcely audible, but the flickering in Raph's eyes told her he had understood.  
Raph kissed her again, but soon moved on to her neck, gently kissing the tender skin. He brought his hand to her chest, carefully running his fingers over her breasts. Aurelia's soft moan encouraged him, so he cupped one of her breasts with his hands, tenderly kneading it. This made Aurelia moan even louder. She could feel Raph smile against her neck as he kissed his way to her other breast, playfully running his tongue over her nipple.  
Aurelia panted for air. She enjoyed his caresses, wanting him to go on forever, yet longed for more.  
And as if he could read her mind he moved his hand from her breast, stroking his way down her body and trailing his fingers to between her legs. With a soft moan Aurelia spread her legs to give him better access as he started to caress her folds. Her breathing quickened, and she moaned louder than before.  
Then Raph kissed his way down to her bellybutton. She held her breath in anticipation as he kneeled between her legs, putting his hands on her thighs as he gently pressed her legs open further. She exhaled sharply as his tongue touched her clit and moaned with pleasure as he continued his caresses. She arched her back, her fingers clenching the sheets, as one of his fingers thrust inside her, slowly fingering the hot skin.  
Aurelia cried out in pleasure, her fingers digging even deeper in the sheets.  
And just as she thought she couldn't take any more he slowly pulled his finger out and kissed his way back up to her lips. One peck on her mouth and he lay down next to her on his side, one of his hands resting on her belly.  
It took Aurelia some time to catch her breath again, but then she turned her head to look at Raph.  
"How do you know THIS?" she asked.  
"Oh, a turtle never gives away his secrets," he answered with a smirk.  
"Do I have to look out for a jealous ex-girlfriend who might try to kill me?"  
"Nah," Raph laughed. "None of my ex-girlfriends is jealous."  
The young woman frowned at him.  
"Just kidding." He smirked. "You know you are the first girl I'm doing this with."  
"I was a bit irritated, that's all," Aurelia said.  
"Thanks."  
Aurelia smiled at him. "My turn."  
And with that she gently pushed him down on the mattress.  
She slid her fingers over his plastron.  
"How much of that can you feel?" she asked.  
"A bit," he explained.  
"Okay," Aurelia said in a low voice. "How 'bout this?"  
She bent down and let her tongue trail the skin where plastron met flesh. Raph took a deep breath which quickly turned into moan when she reached the chip in his shell and playfully touched the skin underneath with the tip of her tongue. And when Aurelia stopped a few minutes later, Raph groaned in protest.  
"Sensitive spot, huh?" Aurelia mumbled.  
"Yeah," the mutant answered in a hushed voice.  
Aurelia smiled as she placed another kiss on his shoulder and then kissed her way up his neck to where his ear was.  
"Show me", she said as she sat up and kneeled down between his thighs, and although her voice was just a whisper, it sure was demanding.  
"'Kay." Raph's voice was barely hearable. He took her hand and placed a quick kiss on her palm before he guided her hand down the front of his body to his lower plastron. He led her fingers to the spreading slit and even if her fingers barely touched it the slit now spread completely and his hardening member slid out.  
Raph let go of Aurelia's hand and watched closely.  
"Okay," she said with a smile. "I can take it from here."  
She slowly moved her hand to his dick, too slowly at his own opinion, but when her fingertips finally touched the hot skin his eyes shut closed as his head fell back against the pillow and he moaned.  
Aurelia let her fingertips playfully trail from base to tip.  
Raph remembered that she had said earlier tonight that she hadn't even started, meaning teasing him, and though he didn't know that much about the physical part of love he could tell THAT was teasing.  
Aurelia trailed her fingers back to the base, again barely touching him. He bit down his lip to avoid any further moaning to escape from his mouth. His lover closed her hand around his dick, gently stroking from base to tip and back.  
Raph couldn't remain quiet for long, especially not when Aurelia's thumb stroked the head of his dick.  
Aurelia loved to hear him moaning, but right now she wanted to know if she could push this a bit further. And so she bent her head down as her hand stroked back to the base of his dick while she let her tongue slide over the head.  
"Shell!" Raph nearly shouted before he gained control again, barely though, but he managed.  
His fingers grabbed the sheets tightly and he really had to pull himself together when she lowered her head, taking him in her mouth completely and sucked down on the hot flesh. The mutant panted for air, not sure how long he'd be able to control himself.  
Aurelia seemed to notice that it soon could be too much for her inexperienced lover and slowly took her mouth from his cock, kissing her way up his body again before placing a kiss on the chip in his plastron, briefly stroking the skin underneath with her tongue.  
Raph sharply inhaled as she did so.  
"Oops, sorry," Aurelia smiled. "The sensitive spot, I forgot."  
"No…you…didn't," Raph gasped.  
"True." Aurelia still smiled at him as she bent down to kiss him gently.  
Raph responded, placing his hands on her shoulders as he rolled them so he was now on top of her, never breaking the kiss.  
Soon their kiss grew more passionate and they had to break the kiss to catch their breath again.  
Raph looked down to the woman he loved, his green eyes locking with her brown ones.  
"Tell me you're sure about this," Raph said.  
"I am sure about this," she replied, her voice confident. "Absolutely sure."  
Raph smiled at her.  
Aurelia spread her legs. "Just be gentle at first."  
The mutant nodded before he slowly slipped inside her. Aurelia inhaled sharply, her whole body arched, slightly trembling, and he had to fight to keep control over his body once again as he felt the wet heat of her inner walls. When he was in her fully Aurelia looked him deeply in the eye, panting for air.  
"Raph, breathe," she said huskily.  
Only now he realized he had been holding his breath. He nodded slightly and took a deep breath.  
Aurelia smiled at him.  
Raph bent down and placed a kiss on her mouth before he slowly started to move. Aurelia moaned, enjoying each of his thrusts. After a few minutes she wrapped her legs around his shell to let him slide in even deeper, thus encouraging him to thrust faster, harder.  
Raph understood immediately, relieved that he didn't have to hold off any longer. Aurelia cried out in pleasure when he thrust harder. Their breaths turned into pants, and Aurelia wrapped her legs around his shell even tighter to increase this incredible feeling. Her inner muscles tightened around his hard cock and one more thrust pushed her over the top and she shouted her release.  
Raph thrust in her, hard, once more before coming deep inside her. He kept still, closing his eyes and savoring this feeling until the last second before he slowly pulled out of her. Aurelia unwrapped her legs from around his shell before Raph let himself fall onto the sheets next to her, both gasping for air.  
As they had finally managed to catch their breath again, Raph turned his head to look at his lover.  
"We waited that long to do this why exactly?" he asked.  
Aurelia smiled. "If you are a good boy, maybe I'll tell you," she answered.  
"Actually, I don't feel like being a good boy right now," he said with a smirk.  
Aurelia's eyes sparkled with mischief. "So I guess you don't mind if I don't let you get any sleep tonight?"  
"Funny thing," Raph chuckled. "I didn't plan on getting any sleep tonight."  
And with that Aurelia slid her body over his, smirking as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Later that night they lay there face to face, holding hands, fingers entangled. They had locked eyes again, but Aurelia moved her head to look out of the window.  
"I hate to say that," she sighed and turned her head to look at Raph again. "But day is dawning. I'm afraid I have to let you go now."  
"Yeah, I know." Raph sighed, too. "I better get going."  
He stroked her cheek with his free hand and gave her a gentle kiss before he pulled himself up.  
Moments later he stood on the roof-deck of Aurelia's apartment, wearing his mask and gear again, and gently kissing his girlfriend who was dressed in a bathrobe.  
He broke the kiss, stroking her cheek again.  
"See you later," he whispered before he turned around and crouched down on the roof-edge.  
But before he could jump, he was stopped by Aurelia.  
"Wait!" she burst out.  
Raph turned around, confused, but Aurelia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Raph responded the kiss, and as Aurelia let go of him, he smiled at her.  
Aurelia returned the smile.  
"Bye!" she whispered.  
"Bye!" he whispered in return before he jumped over the roof-edge.  
Aurelia watched as he climbed down the fire escape, and when he reached the ground he ran over to the next manhole cover and pushed it open. Before he jumped down he looked up again, waving at the woman he loved. Aurelia waved back, a slight smile on her face.  
Then he disappeared in the sewers.

When Raph entered the lair later, Mikey who had kept watch the whole night on the couch got up and ran over to his brother, hugging him tightly.  
"Oh, thank goodness, you're okay!" Mikey said. "I was so afraid." He let go of his brother, eying him. "How did you escape those kidnappers?"  
"Kidnappers?" Raph asked confused.  
"Yeah, the ones who kidnapped you and Aurelia earlier tonight," Mikey declared.  
Raph looked around, searching for someone who could tell him what the heck was going on here and finally spotted Donnie standing in the back of the living room, his arms crossed over his chest, watching his two brothers.  
"We tried to talk him out of this," Donnie explained. "It didn't work."  
Raph just groaned in exasperation and went to his room.  
"Wait, Raph!" Mikey said following him. "What about Aurelia? Did she escape as well? Is she okay?"  
"She is!" Raph exclaimed.  
"Oh, I bet the kidnappers told you to say that!"

Two hours later Aurelia's phone rang. It was Raph.  
Aurelia smiled as she answered the phone.  
"What is it?" she asked flirtatiously. "Miss me already?"  
"Yeah…I mean…uhm…", Raph stuttered, then cleared his throat. "Could you come over here? Mikey's driving me crazy!"  
"So?" Aurelia asked.  
"I mean more than usual!"  
"What's he doing?"  
"Keeping on asking me how I escaped those kidnappers who kidnapped you and me last night and when we will finally leave to rescue you."  
"Kidnappers?" Aurelia scratched her head. "But I talked to Mikey on the phone about an hour ago. Isn't that proof enough I'm okay?"  
"No." Raph sighed. "He thinks the kidnappers allowed you to talk to him to make it look like you were okay."  
"Okay, I'll show up in the lair after work," Aurelia said. "Think you can handle Mikey a few hours longer?"  
"If I have to."  
"Good boy," Aurelia laughed. "I love you."  
"Love you too."  
When Raph hung up he turned around to find Leo and Donnie look at him.  
"Awwwwwww, isn't that romantic?" Donnie said, grinning at Raph.  
"Yeah, he loves her. How cute!" Leo added.  
"Stop it, you two!" Raph shouted.  
In that moment Mikey joined them.  
"So, when are we leaving to save Aurelia?" he asked.  
Raph just smacked his forehead and left.

When Aurelia arrived at the lair that evening the four brothers were gathered in the living room.  
"Aurelia!" Mikey burst out when he sat eyes on the young woman and ran to her. "You're okay!" And with that he flung his arms around her neck.  
"Of course I am," Aurelia answered, hugging him back.  
"How did you escape those kidnappers?" Mikey asked, letting go of his human friend.  
"Mikey, there were no kidnappers!" Aurelia said.  
"I bet the kidnappers told you to say that", Mikey stated.  
Aurelia just shook her head and went over to Raph to give him a salutatory peck on the mouth, but that peck changed into a real kiss which got more passionate within seconds.  
"Oh, come on!" Donnie protested. "Didn't you two get enough of this last night?!"  
The couple moved apart, looking to the ground sheepishly.  
"Wait a second," Mikey drawled. "I was up all night, totally worried because I thought you two got kidnapped and all you did was kissing?!"  
"Not completely," Raph mumbled which made him receive an angry look and a headslap from Aurelia.  
The girl turned to Mikey. "But Mikey, we all told you that Raph and I haven't been kidnapped."  
"I was so worried!" Mikey said angrily. "Not cool!"  
Aurelia sighed. "Sorry for the misunderstanding, Mikey. Is there something I can do to make it up to you?"  
"No, there isn't."  
Aurelia frowned. She was pretty sure she had never seen Mikey that angry before.  
"So I guess I could have spared myself from buying pizzas for all of you?"  
"Pizzas?!" That word brightened Mikey's mood in no time.  
"Yeah, I left them in the tunnel. It was planned to be a surprise."  
"I forgive you!" Mikey shouted before he darted out of the lair, followed by Donnie and Leo.  
Raph wanted to join his brothers as well, but was stopped by Aurelia who grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to look at her.  
"That should keep them busy for a while", she said with a smile.  
“Just for the record: You did bring pizzas, right?” he asked. “Because otherwise Mikey will never forgive you.”  
“Of course I did!” Aurelia smirked. “But as I said before I left the pizzas in the tunnel. And I didn’t say where exactly.”  
Raph looked at her. "Good girl."  
"So, we still got an hour left before we have to leave for our evening patrol. Any ideas what we could do to kill time?"  
"I think I have one or two things in mind," the mutant turtle answered, smiling at his girlfriend as well. "And believe or not, I even have some ideas what we could do after we return from our evening patrol."  
And with that he picked her up bridal style and headed for his room.  
Aurelia giggled. "So I guess you don't plan on getting any sleep tonight either?"  
"Nah, sleep is overrated," Raph answered.  
Aurelia giggled again before she put her arms around her lover's neck and kissed him.


End file.
